The invention relates generally to multi-conductor routing schemes, and more particularly a hybrid conductor-board for straightforward and cost-effective conductor routing.
Sophisticated electronic assemblies often employ dense arrays of electrical conductors to transmit signals from one area to another. Routing large groups of conductors in an efficient and organized manner often proves problematic for a variety of reasons. The overall assembly cost, formfactor (size) and complexity all must typically be taken into account to determine a suitable routing method.
One method of routing groups of signal conductors from one area to another involves bundling the conductors together into a harness, and selectively branching individual conductors off from the main branch as needed. This is a fairly common and well-known technique where routing space is often plentiful. Moreover, for high fidelity applications, true cables (coaxial, fiber optic, etc.) may be employed to transmit high-frequency signals with the maximum possible signal quality. However, for systems and assemblies requiring high-density and compactness, harnesses are often not the best solution.
A common method of routing large groups of signal conductors in a compact format involves the use of printed circuit boards, or PCBs. These assemblies are rigid board-like structures having one or more layers. Each layer comprises a substrate formed with a pattern of conductors. Depending on the application, hundreds to thousands of conductors may be routed by a single PCB.
For complex multi-layer boards, the conductor, or xe2x80x9ctracexe2x80x9d dimensions may be very small, and typically comprise a xe2x80x9csurface-mountxe2x80x9d structure etched or deposited upon the substrate. Layer to layer connections are made through the use of vertically formed vias. High-frequency signals up to around one gigahertz may be transmitted along these traces with somewhat acceptable degradation, especially where signal and ground layers are alternated to create somewhat of a non-ideal transmission line as is well-known in the art.
Unfortunately, signals propagating above one gigahertz incur substantial losses along conventional PCB traces due to a variety of factors. In short, the physical limits of conventional PCB technology have been challenged and surpassed as signal frequencies increase for many electronic assemblies and systems. What is needed and heretofore unavailable is a hybrid harness/PCB structure that provides a straightforward, low-cost and efficient solution to the problems identified above. The hybrid conductor-board of the present invention satisfies this need.
The hybrid conductor-board of the present invention provides a cost-effective and straightforward way to route dense arrays of high frequency conductors with minimal signal degradation.
To realize the foregoing advantages, the invention in one form comprises a router for funneling a plurality of conductors. The router includes a routing unit and a plurality of conductor paths. The conductor paths are directed through the routing unit and are adapted to receive the conductors. The routing unit and the plurality of conductor paths are formed by a three-dimensional fabrication process.
In another form, the invention comprises a hybrid conductor/board including a router having a routing unit and a plurality of conductor paths directed through the routing unit. A plurality of conductors are routed through the conductor paths.
In yet another form, the invention comprises an automatic test equipment interface for funneling signal conductors from a plurality of pin electronics boards to one or more devices-under-test. The interface includes a hybrid conductor/board comprising a signal router having a routing unit and a plurality of conductor paths directed through the routing unit. A plurality of signal conductors are routed through the conductor paths. The hybrid conductor/board has first and second planar surfaces with the first planar surface adapted for coupling to the pin electronics boards. A device interface board couples to the second planar surface and is adapted to connect to the one or more devices-under-test.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.